¡Yo me opongo!
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Natsu ama a Lucy. Lucy ama a Natsu. El problema es que Natsu se casará con Lisanna. Entonces... ¿Quien se opone a la boda? NaLu. Oneshot. UA.


**¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo otro Oneshot NaLu que acabo de terminarlo recién. Es una idea que de verdad la tenía hace tiempo en mi cabeza, HACE mucho tiempo. Primero, como siempre agradecerles todo su apoyo en mi otro fic (My Little Secret).**

**Bien, sin nada más que decirles, a leer.**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
**

* * *

**¡Yo me opongo!**

Lucy estaba observando la foto de ella y su mejor amiga: Lisanna. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía por su boda. Pero había algo más, algo que le hacía sentir mucho peor, ¿Es que se sentía bien o mal? Por qué Lisanna se iba a casar con Natsu Dragneel, su ex novio. No sabía muy bien si lo de Natsu y ella había terminado por sus peleas o por el matrimonio arreglado que le habían hecho con Lisanna. Si bien Natsu era algo torpe, y aveces algo pesado al parecer ella seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Suspiró derrotada y negó con la cabeza, estar así de triste la hacía sentir egoísta. Por qué ella debía sentirse bien por Lisanna.

….

Gray estrelló fuertemente su puño por tercera vez en la mejilla del pelirrosado.

— ¡Sí no quieres casarte entonces no lo hagas maldito idiota! —exclamó con furia y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Y que mierda puedo hacer? —preguntó en el suelo tocando su mejilla y frunciendo el ceño con rabia.

— ¡Detener todo esto! ¡Tú no amas a Lisanna!

— ¡Igneel me comprometió con ella por su maldita empresa! —dijo con rabia levantándose del piso y quedando al frente del pelinegro.

—Eres un estúpido… —le tomó del cuello de su camisa—. ¡Aún amas a Lucy! —le gritó con desesperación.

—Sí la amo… o no… —murmuró agachando la mirada—. Eso ya no importa… la boda con Lisanna será si o si —dijo dejando que Gray lo maltratara.

—Es increíble… —murmuró sonriéndole irónicamente—. Te arrepentirás… —el pelinegro soltó el agarre y lo empujó—. Sabes que es mañana la boda, no te quiero ver haciendo berrinches —respondió con furia yéndose del lugar dejando a Natsu cabizbajo.

—No sé que hacer… —susurró suspirando cayendo hasta quedar sentando en el piso.

….

Lisanna con sus mejillas sonrojadas se miraba al espejo pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo completo junto a ese vestido blanco puro que le quedaba hermoso.

— ¿Cómo me queda Lucy? —preguntó avergonzada agachando la mirada.

— ¡Te queda precioso Lisanna! —exclamó observándola de pies a cabeza—. Me siento muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias Lucy —agradeció abalanzándose sobre la chica rubia para darle un abrazo—. Estoy muy feliz —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lisanna… —murmuró Lucy aceptando el abrazo—. Por favor no llores… —dijo nerviosamente.

—E-Es que no puedo evitarlo —musitó deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándose sus lagrimas—. Estoy demasiado feliz de casarme con Natsu…

—Créeme que yo también me alegro de que vas a ser muy feliz con él —replicó la rubia intentando no llorar. Dolía demasiado.

—Es por eso Lucy… —comenzó a hablar mirándole a los ojos—. Que quiero que seas mi dama de honor…

Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida y dolida. ¿Ser la dama de honor? ¿Estar cerca de Lisanna escuchando cuando dice "Acepto"? ¿Escuchar la voz de Natsu? Eso era mucho… ella no podría aceptar eso.

—N-No… Lisanna… n-no creo que sea buena idea —negó desviando la mirada.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Y Mira-chan… ¿Por qué ella no es tu dama de honor? Es tú hermana Lisanna, lo merece más que yo.

— ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Mira-nee aceptó! ¡Ella prefiere que seas tú ante ella!

—Lisanna…

— ¡Sé que tú tuviste algo con Natsu! —expresó llorando haciendo que Lucy bajara la mirada—. ¡Pero es lo único que te estoy pidiendo! ¡P-Por favor! —le rogó cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

Lucy la observó por un momento. Debería de estar sintiéndose orgullosa y feliz, Lisanna le estaba dando un gran honor al elegirla de dama de honor. ¿Entonces por qué no aceptaba de una vez por todas? ¿Tanto dolía dejar ir a Natsu con ella?

—Está bien. Seré tú dama de honor, por favor deja de llorar.

Lisanna levantó la mirada y le miró esperanzada.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzada mirando a Lucy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—De verdad —afirmó sonriéndole levemente—. Ahora deja de llorar y prepárate por que mañana será el mejor día de tu vida —aconsejó riendo—. _Y será el peor día para mi _—_pensó afligida ocultando toda tristeza que sentía._

….

—Felicitaciones Lisanna, te ves hermosa —alagó Erza con un tono feliz—. ¡Serás muy feliz con Natsu! —exclamó algo contenta y algo triste. Por qué ella sabía los sentimientos de Natsu y Lucy.

—G-Gracias Erza —agradeció sonrojada—. No puedo creer que en un rato más estaré en el altar.

—Claro que si, esto no es un sueño, es la vida real. Serás Lisanna Dragneel —le sonrió cálidamente.

—A-Ah Erza… n-no digas eso, m-me sonrojas —dijo agachando la mirada sonrojada.

— ¡Es la verdad! —exclamó riéndose haciendo que Lisanna le sonriera.

….

Natsu se miraba al espejo completamente angustiado arreglándose unos cuantos detalles en su ropaje. Sintió como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Gray y a Loke.

—Eres un idiota —comentó Loke suspirando levemente—. Cancela esto, no amas a Lisanna.

—No puedo… está en juego la empresa de Igneel. Si lo hago… la empresa Strauss no hará los negocios y se perderá mucho dinero.

— ¿Desde cuando eres ambicioso? —preguntó Gray cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo hago por Igneel.

—Igneel es egoísta. Sabe que tú no amas a Lisanna, es un mal hombre —espetó Loke enojado.

— ¡No hables de lo que no sabes Loke! —exclamó Natsu dándose vuelta y mirándolo con rabia—. ¡No quiero casarme, lo admito! ¡Pero ya no puedo hacer nada!

— ¿Amas a Lucy? —interrogó Gray mirándole fijamente—. Responde…

—…Si… —afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces. ¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó Loke con rabia—. ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por Lucy! ¡Te deje el camino libre! ¿Y ahora te casarás con Lisanna? ¡No esperes que después de esto te deje el camino libre con ella otra vez!

—Yo no sé que hacer —suspiró derrotado sin poder defenderse _por qué Loke tenía razón._

— ¿Esperas que ellos te den la respuesta? —preguntó Lucy llegando al lugar haciendo que los demás se dieran vuelta y la observaran.

—Lucy… —murmuró Natsu angustiado.

— ¡Sí me amas hace algo! —exclamó la rubia sintiéndose completamente mal—. Yo… no puedo hacer nada por ti. La decisión es tuya.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó el Dragneel sin saber la respuesta. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Eso lo sabes tú —le dijo la chica saliendo del lugar—. Recuerda que… esto puede ser el final.

Gray y Loke se miraron entre sí y decidieron salir del lugar y dejarlo solo. Natsu tenía que pensar y ellos solo estaban interrumpiendo.

….

Una peliceleste de estatura pequeña, con un hermoso vestido, caminaba rápidamente ignorando si se torcía el pie de vez en cuando debido a los altos zapatos que llevaba. Estaba desesperada, entró rápidamente a la habitación pudiendo apreciar la figura de Lisanna quien arreglaba sus últimos detalles completamente lista para la boda.

—Lisanna… —le dijo dificultosamente debido a que llevaba un buen rato caminando de manera rápida.

—Levy… —soltó de manera sorprendida—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa.

— ¡No lo hagas por favor! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No le hagas esto a Lu-chan!

— ¿H-Hacerle qué? —preguntó confundida y temblorosa por el semblante que tenía Levy.

— ¡No te cases con Natsu! ¡Lucy ama a Natsu! ¡Y Natsu ama a Lucy! —le dijo llorando de tristeza al saber lo mucho que sufrían esos dos.

— ¿Q-Que…? —la peliblanca interrogó en voz baja sintiendo su corazón estallar en pedazos.

….

Todo el público se emocionó al ver la figura de Lisanna junto con Elfman quien lloraba diciendo que eran lágrimas de hombre. El público en la iglesia se levantó de sus asientos escuchando la melodiosa música típica de los casamientos.

Natsu solo la miró de reojo sin ninguna expresión sintiéndose el peor hombre de toda la tierra.

Lisanna en cambio lucia rebosante de alegría, intentando disimular la tristeza que sentía al no ver a su mejor amiga ahí presente con ella, sin embargo, encontró razonable el por qué Lucy no estaba ahí.

Llegó hasta el altar quedando justo al lado de Natsu, quien miraba fijamente el piso.

El sacerdote empezó saludando a los presentes y comenzó la ceremonia.

….

Lucy estaba sentada en el césped un poco más lejos de la iglesia. Suspiró por enésima vez sintiendo su corazón partirse. Se sentía horrible por qué todo lo que tuvo con Natsu se iría al mismísimo demonio y a eso sumarle que había sido una pésima amiga al no acompañar a Lisanna en un momento tan importante como éste.

La relación que tuvo con Natsu había sido buena, aunque hubiera habido muchas peleas, aun así se amaban profundamente. Cuando Lisanna le había dicho que se casaría con él, al principio había sentido alegría, por qué lo que mas anhelaba Lisanna era tener a un hombre como Natsu. Pero después, viendo de todos los ángulos aquella preposición, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que sufriría al perder a Natsu para siempre.

Las primeras lágrimas del día brotaron por sus ojos.

….

—Natsu Dragneel ¿Prometes serle fiel, amar, respetar a Lisanna Strauss en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el sacerdote.

Natsu aun con su semblante triste suspirando levemente y ganándose la mirada preocupada de Lisanna, aun así… decidió responder.

—Sí, acepto.

—Lisanna Strauss ¿Prometes serle fiel, amar, respetar a Natsu Dragneel en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe?

Lisanna se mantuvo cabizbaja durante unos segundos hasta que decidió dar su respuesta.

—Sí, acepto.

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda? Que hable o ahora o calle para siempre —dijo el sacerdote observando al público.

Lisanna comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sintiendo su corazón saltar del nerviosismo.

— _¡Te queda precioso Lisanna!_

_._

—_Créeme que yo también me alegro de que vas a ser muy feliz con él._

_._

—_Claro que si, esto no es un sueño, es la vida real. Serás Lisanna Dragneel._

_._

— _¡No te cases con Natsu! ¡Lucy ama a Natsu! ¡Y Natsu ama a Lucy!_

_._

—_Sí, acepto._

_._

Lisanna abrió los ojos sorprendida recordando eso, hasta que se dio cuenta del daño que estaba causando.

— ¡Yo me opongo! —Lisanna levantó su mano ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todo el público presente.

Natsu le miró totalmente sorprendido sin entender un carajo de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Pero que hace señorita? —preguntó el sacerdote confundido.

— ¿Qué haces Lisanna…? —interrogó Natsu sorprendido.

—Lo siento, Natsu —se disculpó sonriéndole tristemente—. Pero yo no puedo casarme contigo.

— ¡Yo también me opongo! —Gray se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Y yo! —Loke también se levantó.

— ¡Yo también me opongo a éste matrimonio! —exclamó Levy levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡Me opongo! —Erza se levantó apoyando la situación.

—Chicos… —musitó Natsu confundido, después su mirada se dirigió a su padre, Igneel Dragneel quién solo bajo la mirada decepcionado.

— ¡Ve a ver a Lucy! —exclamó Lisanna sacando del trance al Dragneel—. ¡Apúrate!

—S-Sí… —Natsu se fue corriendo saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas.

Lisanna suspiró tristemente sintiendo sus ojos llenársele de lagrimas hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era Mira-nee.

—Eres una buena chica —le dijo Mirajane abrazándola a lo que Lisanna lloró amargamente.

….

Natsu corrió rápidamente mirando de manera desesperada a todos los lugares y aun así no encontraba a Lucy.

Se detuvo al no obtener pista alguna.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó con rabia—. ¿Dónde estas Lucy? —se preguntó a si mismo apretando sus ojos desesperado.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente apretando sus puños en el proceso. Cuando estaba en el borde de la desesperación vio una cabellera rubia que miraba de manera melancólica el piso.

Sin pensarlo decidió correr hasta quedar detrás de ella.

— ¡…Lucy! —le dijo de manera cansada debido al desgaste de su cuerpo por estar corriendo.

Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Natsu detrás de ella. ¿No se supone que debería de estar contrayendo matrimonio?

— ¡Natsu! —se dio vuelta entre sorprendida y confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías de estar casándote con Lisanna?

— ¡Cállate y bésame! —le dijo robándole un beso de manera desprevenida, un beso que Lucy no pudo resistir, por que ella lo amaba y extrañaba todo de él.

La separación del beso fue debido a la falta de aire.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Y Lisanna?

—Ella… se opuso a la boda.

— ¿E-Es enserio?

—Sí…

— ¿Puedo ser feliz contigo? —preguntó Lucy esperanzada.

—Supongo que sí —le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Pero Lisanna…

—Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte.

— ¡Pero yo soy su amiga! ¡No puedo hacerle esto!

—Pero ella pensó en ti… por eso se opuso.

—Y-Yo…

—Te amo —confesó dándole un beso corto en sus labios—. Quiero ser feliz contigo, por qué Lisanna lo quiso así.

—Yo también te amo… Lisanna quiso que estuviésemos juntos… yo estaré contigo —confesó sonriéndole con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Natsu pensó que fue el espectáculo más lindo que vio en su vida.

Por fin podría ser feliz con Lucy.

* * *

**No puedo creer que lo hice completamente hoy día xD. Pensé que me demoraría más, pero aquí estoy. Pobre Lisanna, por favor, sin comentarios ofensivos hacia ella, a mi me cae bien. Y resultó ser la buena de la historia. **

**Gracias por leer :D, nos vemos.**

**¡Cuídense!**


End file.
